User blog:Wassboss/Halloween Special: Norman Bates vs Sweeney Todd (Tim Burton Universe)
Norman Bates: The crazed motel owner who killed people under the guise of his deceased mother. vs Sweeney Todd: The demon barber of fleet street, desperate for revenge against the corrupt Judge Turpin. Who is deadliest Norman Bates Norman Bates is a serial killer whose family ran a motel in Arizona. Bates was deeply attached to his mother, and after her death, created in alternate personality which literally was his mother, and kept her body hidden in the basement of their house, located next to the motel. Bates would murder anyone who angered his "mother", particularly other women who attracted his attention, committing the crime in the guise of his mother. |-|Signature Weapon = Kitchen Knife Length: 10-12 inches Blade Length: 6-8 inches Stainless Steel Single Edge |-|Improvised Weapon = Knitting Needles Length: 10-16 inches Metal Single Point 2 Needles Sweeney Todd (Burtonverse) Benjamin Barker, later known as Sweeney Todd, is the main protagonist in the Broadway musical and its film adaptation. Benjamin Barker is a skilled barber, serving the men of London in his establishment on Fleet Street, He is married to Lucy Barker and together they have a daughter,Johanna. Benjamin Barker served 15 years of a Life Sentence in a prison in Australia, which is what he called "a living hell". After he escapes incarceration, he returns home to London with a new name, Sweeney Todd. |-|Signature Weapon = Barber's Razors Length: 3 inches Stainless Steel Single Edged Two Razors |-|Improvised Weapon = Kettle Weight: 10 lbs Length: 8 inches Iron X Factors Precision: Norman Bates=60/Sweeney Todd=88 Todd is barber and as such has to be very precise with his strokes in order to give his customer the closest shave possible. His razor's also require precise strikes in order to do effective damage as they are small and thin and he's shown a good accuracy with them, being able to slice a victims throat quickly even when rushed. Bates is more knife crazy, slashing at his victim wildly and manically, death from multiple wounds as opposed to death by one precise slice. Mental Health: Norman Bates=69/Sweeney Todd=69 Both of these guys are seriously mentally unhinged and can switch between calm and collected to angry and crazed in the blink of an eye. Both are prone to fits of violent rage and are more than willing to wade through a river of corpses to satisfy their desires, whether of revenge or lust. Suspiciousness (Lack of): Norman Bates=90/Sweeney Todd=80 The reason that Bates has managed to get away with his murders for so long is that he puts on a harmless demeanour and people don't suspect him because he seems like a normal guy, albeit a bit eccentric.He is also more calculating and careful with his kills, making sure that there is nobody around and disposing of the body quickly. Todd is much less subtle in his methods and he is frequently suspected of being up to no good, only by luck does he seem to get away with with spree for so long. His appearance is also unique and memorable which helps contribute to people's suspicions. Killer Instinct: Norman Bates=90/Sweeney Todd=93 Both of there guys are psychopathic killers but Todd wins out here because he's much less picky about who he kills. Bates pretty much exclusively kills women and the few men he kills tend to be suspicious detectives or policemen and that's only to prevent anyone finding out about his murders. Todd is willing to kill anyone who comes into his barber shop and kills entirely innocent people just biding time until his intended target walks in and was even willing to kill a child, just to keep his charade going. Bates also tends to slip in and out of his killing mindset whereas Todd is a psychopath full time. Voting System/Notes This battle takes place in London. Norman Bates has fled to England in order to escape from law enforcement and has opened up a small hotel on Fleet Street. He has approached a barber named Sweeney Todd, hoping he can convince him to give his business a USP, a free shave for every male guest, for a cut of the profits. The actual fight takes place in one of the guest bedrooms which has a small en-suite. In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Battle "And this is the master suite" Norman Bates announces as he opens the door to highest room in the building. His guest is extremely pale and his hair is long, black and bedraggled with a white strip through the middle. He steps into the room and Norman follows him, watching intently as he surveys the room. There is a large bed pushed against the far wall with a small bedside table next to it and there is sliding door which leads out onto a small balcony. There is a large wardrobe just off the side of the bed and a chest of draws sits directly in front of the foot of the bed with a small kettle perched on top. "This is indeed a fine room" the guest says, walking over to the chest of draws and dragging his finger across the surface. "I thought that you'd like it Mister Todd" Norman says smiling as the barber continues onto the balcony. He follows him and joins him at the sliding door and the two men stare out at the cobbled terraces of Fleet Street. "You can even see your barber shop" he continues, pointing at the shop above the pie shop "It's not even that far of a walk." "Well Mister Bates you certainly seem to be a respectable gentleman" Sweeney says "I might have to take you up on your offer." "Excellent" the hotelier replies "But before you make up your mind there's somebody that I would very much like you to meet." He leaves his side and heads back out of the room and Sweeney turns to follow but Norman holds up his hand to stop him. "I think that's it's best you wait here," he says hesitantly "she can take a little while to get ready. He then exits the room, leaving the barber to continue to inspect the room. He spies the door to the en-suite and makes a beeline for it, pushing the door which opens with a gentle creak. The bathroom is very small and most of the space is taken up by a bathtub with a small sink and mirror opposite to the door. "Looks a bit small," he says to himself "and it doesn't appear to have been cleaned in a while." He steps up to the sink and traces his finger across the inner rim to find a layer of grime obscured from sight. He winces and flicks his hand to remove the foul substance from his finger. As he does this he just so happens to glance in the mirror to see a figure looming over the back of him a knife grasped in their hand. He spins around quickly and manages to grab the attackers hand before they can plunge the knife into his chest. The two struggle for a while during which he gets a good look at his attacker, who appears to be a youngish woman but her faces seems familiar. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind and concentrates on trying to keep his attack at bay as the knife inches closer and closer to his chest. Mustering up a burst of strength he manages to throw his aggressor off him and shove her into the next room. "Thank god I brought these with me" he says and reaches into his breast pocket and taking out the silver case which contains his razor's. He takes out one and slides it into his right hand, placing the case back into his pocket and stepping into the room where the mysterious woman lunges at him. He sides steps the clumsy attack and slashes at her arm, scoring a minor cut. The woman seems barely fazed by this though and goes for him again with the knife and this time she does manage to plunge the knife right into his chest. Luckily for Sweeney the stab hits the exact spot where his razor case is located and instead of a fatal blow the knife simply bounces off the steel casing. He takes advantage of the woman's confusion and aims for her throat with his razor blade but he rushes the attack and while the swipe is a perfect cut across the throat it isn't powerful enough to create a cut. The woman shoves him away and reaches to her throat but finding no cut their she snarls and continues her rabid attack, forcing Sweeney to twist and turn just to avoid getting hit. As he ducks under and slash to the neck the woman switches her attack at the blink of an eye and thrusts it up towards his stomach. Unable to dodge the sudden attack Sweeney uses his razor to block the attack and manages to deflect the blow but the blade shatters due to the force of the thrust. "MY BLADE" he roars and throws himself at the assailant tackling them both to the ground and raining blow after blow down at any body part he can see. The woman desperately covers her face with her hands but the assault is relentless. She somehow manages to push him away and stumbles to her feet still dazed from the attack. Sweeney leaps to his feet and grabs the iron kettle from the chest of drawers and striding over to his opponent. He cracks the kettle over the woman's head, making her drop the knife and hits her with another blow while she is off balance to knock her to the floor. The blow dislodges the wig from her head and as the person looks up at him, Sweeney's normally stoic look is replaced for a moment with sheer shock. "Mister Bates, Is that you" Norman takes advantage of this distraction to lunge forward and plunge a knitting needle into Sweeney's leg. He roars in pain and swings the kettle into Norman's face, sending him sprawling. He takes his other razor out from his shirt pocket and holds it up to the light to create a glowing beacon. Norman meanwhile has managed to retrieve his knife and gets to his feet steadily, swaying slightly due to the concussion received from the multiple kettle blows. The two lock eyes from opposite sides of the room and charge at each other, Norman holding his knife horizontally in front of him and Sweeney clutching his razor in a more traditional defensive stance. As the two collide in the middle of the room they both swing with their respective blades, hitting the other in the stomach almost simultaneously. Norman clenches his jaw as the thin blade sinks the sensitive skin around his stomach but luckily the blade is too small to do any real damage. Sweeney is not so lucky though and the much longer kitchen knife punctures deep into his ribcage, making him gasp as the air is sucked out of his lungs. Norman pulls out the knife and he places his right hand over his stomach and pulls it away to reveal a sickly maroon colour. His face pales even more than usual as the blood drains from his face and he drops to his knees as Norman goes in for the final blow. He thrusts the knife into his dying opponent over and over again until the floor beneath him is bathed in a puddle of blood and the knife is severely blunted by the various rib bones that it had scraped against in his frenzied attack. Norman drops the knife and bends over, panting heavily, as he looks down at his latest victim. His demeanour suddenly changes and his hand goes to his chest as he steps backwards in shock. "No, No, No" he exclaims frantically "Whatever will mother think of this horrific crime." He paces the floor frantically, glancing over at the body with clear fear in his eyes. ----------------------------------------------------- Norman Bates checks over his shoulder as he carries a large sack down to the River Thames. He wrinkles his nose at the foul stench emitting from the river and gently lays the sack down on the bank. Checking to make sure that nobody is around he pokes the bag into the river with his foot and hurries off back to his hotel, leaving the dead body of The Demon Barber of Fleetstreet to mix and mingle the with turds and bile of the river. Winner: Norman Bates. Final Verdict Sweeney Todd was more of an assassin that an outright fighter, preferring to lull his victims into a false sense of security, cutting their throat before they even knew what was going on and thus was unsuited to a straight up brawl. Norman was far more experianced in taking on his victims head on and when combined with his larger size and more effective weapons he was simply too much for Todd to handle. Category:Blog posts